Harry Potter and the Order of the Philsopher's
by XxXHaRrY-RaDcLiFxXx
Summary: In this sequal to our first story, called My story with HarryXHermiony and emo, we have developed our writing skill tenfold. It's a stand alone story about a murder which can only be solved by advanced magic.


HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHILOSOPHER'S AZKERBAN SECRETS-BLOOD PRINCE

We can now spell much better than before. By the way we are actually 2 people (you didn't think that just one person could create such brilliance? Did you? Idiot. Lol).

CHAPTER THE 1st

And then Harry Potter said, "Hello, Alexs. How are you?"

"We are the best we have ever been, Harry, now that I/we am/are married/married to you/they/Daniel Radcliffe," replied the Alexs. They then rolled over and kissed Harry on his forehead. Then Harry used a spell to kiss each and every Alex on their respective foreheads.

"Let's go to the class"

"Yes," said the Alexs, "let's."

"Hermioné," Ron Weasley, of the Weasly family—known for its large number of family members and ginger hair—"what are you just standing around for? you have a quidditch match to get to."

"I know, they can't do without a vice-seeker!" she joked. When everyone found out how amazingly fantastic Hermioné was at flying the captain of the Gryffindor team sent a letter to the Minister of Quidditch telling him that they needed to make a new place in the team for Hermioné—vice-seeker. She was so good at sight that she could not afford to be anything else. The only thing stopping her from being a seeker was Harry…

"Also Ron: shutup."

Chapter two

Since the Alexs were the best at all spells, even the ones they had invented themselves, especially the ones they had invented themselves, they were instructed to help with setting up for quidditch, but not instructed, because they owned Hogwarts and were their own black woman, and the white man is the devil. The good side which was obviously Gryffindor was winning, but the bad side, Slytherin was losing, so they cheated by throwing the ball really far away into the Forbidden Forest. Ooooooooooooooooooooooh. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Woooooowooooohoooooooeeehhhehhhhhh. So the Alexs went into the forest by themselves because nothing scares them and went to find the ball. Almost immediately was the ball found by the Alexs because they had a great spell for that sort of dealio. There was an odd smell….like rotting flesh that was full of MELANIN. The Alexs turned to see that black kid that was doing the qudditch commentary from the first movie, but he may or may not be in the first book—but he probably is in this one. I'm not sure, it's been a while since I read it. EHEHEHHEEHEHHHEH.

Chapter 3

The Alexs found this disconcerning, seeing as the black kid had been announsing the quidditch match only 20 seconds ago. Either he was a very fast black kid or someone had been inpersonating him at the match…

Getting back to the match…

"And Gryffindore has scored another point!" said the black kid (not the dead 1 lol).

"I just find it strang that the teams vice-seeker, Hermioné, is not here… _I_ find it really strange… yes, _me_, the black announcetr kid."

"Ron, have you seen the Alexs?" said Harry R. "we were going to have a romantic date but they dissappeaserd when we were in the nuddy."

"Oh. Sorry Daniel. I was too busy staring wistfuly at McGonogall" said Ron, "because she is nice to like."

"I am relly missing the Alexs and am thinking they stood me up."

"Dont be silly, Harry. McGonogal would never do that to me. And by McGonogal I mean you and by me I mean the Alexs and by "And by McGonogal I mean you and by me I mean the Alexs" I mean vice versa.

CHAPTer fOur

Hermioné was in the changing rooms n even though she wsas a girl no-one cared because they had all seen her naked so many tims a lot because she is sucha whore and almost always naked anyway and is banged by everybody that can breathe. Just then Detective Stabler or wheteva its spelt came from Wolf Dick's lol no it is actually Dick Wolf's Law & Order SVU and walked into the changing rooms and went up to Hermion.

"Hello I am Detective Stapler or however my name is said or spelled lol if you are readsin this aloud then dun worry, I am not sure about it either. I would like to ask you a few questions about that black kid that just died and also talked about quidditch."

"OH no am I guilty yes I am I mean am I under arrest?"

"What the fuck you stupid bitch? I sjust said I wanted to ask you some questions. Listen to what I say."

"Okay"

Then Hermolol was arrested and sentenced to a life sentence in the electric chair. But she busted out, Lol.

"Oh no," said ron," "he is after you harry sed RON"

ChapTWASR 5ve

evry1 know that HERNMION was tryng to kill Hoory becoz she wanted to kill him to get the position of true seeker becaus she was only vice--president of qidditch seekeringship. Harru, on the other hand did not catre becuaeo he wads now a emo becoause he thought the Alecs where dumping on him. He had died his hair black with a purple streak and made a spel to grow him some hair and made him a big fringe to give him and emo frindge witch was rate hot. hi had aslo made loads of pins for his uniform some oh whitch were relly deep like 1 what said 'I love tehe darkness". His jumper and black jeens were too tight bu it was hot said Henermione" but I will still kill him".

In the mean time (bcoz it had teased the nerds ololl not that mean!) the Alexs had gotten surounded by the evil Dark Eaters which killed some of them but two heads appeard for every Alex which were slane. "HELPP ME".

CHAPTER 10 nope lol 6

All ded alez came back and whore-nted the death masticators to death. The alexsZ were saved by themselves OH WHAT A TWIST. Meanwile Ron sat ans stard at the r8 hawt teacher Miss Muhgonnagill wh9o was a cat ATM. Wow thought ron" "animals are sexeh I will be an animals NAY I will be a furre." Ron chanjed his nayjm 2 Moonshadoeand relised hes inna spirit was/is a wolf. He lol'd because wolfz have nice hairy willies. Now that I m a closer to mi tr00 form I can impress Miss teacher and she will have hot fuzzy secks wif meh" sed Ronshadow.ron dreamed of lil ronn and teacher children and there was gurls and bois and also a mutant witrh a giant clit which they thought wuz a penis on top ov a fagina so they cut it off ands thn it died. Suddenly Ronne were dead and Hermechnoi sniggered in an evil way, like an evil anehmay character duz just before he duz a litlel thing that isn't really important but evil nundalezz. Dis meens that hermi was close to killing harry because oh lol we didn't explained she was getting drangon balls like in that grate show. When she kild people she got dragonballs. A nigger was worth five (point, not balls llolololol) and filthy snatching cracker ass nobheads like ron were worth nuffin. They burytd Runuld Wusluy in a tarp.

CHAPTER 10 nope lol 7

Herminni waz feelin cold and said hey" Alexsz wuld you go and pls get the Hairy so I culd harvest hes orgens and nut b culd anymor. thn I need sex to b waerm"" THEn alex saed no. U DONt nedd to get orgns and fux for wormth " "we awlexs can get u werm" then all of the Alexes swarmed over heryYm at the same thyme and flaped there wings like bees kilin a wasp to overheet her,meoeny to make her warm.(like wuht aye saw on animel keingdum plaent. I thenk nacher is cruwl but rilli shud b arrestd)

Thgis all happened becouse Henrio was actuly good nd it was Veoldmort whiho was inpersoning thei black anouncer kid who died. And that weas hoe tehy they defeatd Vloendermort.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHGAHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHHAHAHHAHHA" he seid i have re-turned from the garve" becauze we all know wat a melodramatic shite his is nd nut clishe et all.

CHapor8

Then Herry Redcliffe, thee emo nads the ronne the furre and whter teh the the HETROMNIINON who wad not bad buyt was trstill a whore in the d nuddy all the tgime. They all wnet to the hogwart buiiolding—because tghhey werent there allready – and got insayd theysaw soemething that was r8 skary. Hogwerts…..wuz GONe!!!!!!!

TO B DONE AGEN WITH DA OTEHR HAVE.

DUN WORRI WELL DO IT SUON.


End file.
